Sylvalum
Sylvalum (Japanese: , Hakuju no Tairiku, lit. Land of White Wood; English dub: ) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the north of Primordia. This region is characterized by its white sandy terrain and exotic spherical trees. A massive glowing sphere can be seen over the southeastern part of the region. This region connects to Cauldros in the north. The Ganglion have a significant presence in Sylvalum, though not to the extent of Cauldros. Between Hilal Stronghold in the south, Badr Stronghold in the west, and Anvil Sandplain in the north, the Ganglion control most of the region. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Anvil Sandplain * Anvil Rock Two * Badr Stronghold * Cauldros Threshold BC * Delusians North Summit BC * Den of the Dead * Dopang Caravan * East Ciel Sandsea * Gehenna Span * Hardheart Canyon * Hardheart Ravine BC * Hilal Stronghold * Lake Ciel * Lesser Anvil * Lower Delusian Mountains * Needle Rock BC * Needle Rock Sandsea * Noctilucent Sphere * North Ciel Sandsea * North Cinderdunes * North Silent Sandsea BC * NW Ciel Sandsea BC * Samuel Incline * Samuel Incline BC * Sandsprint Slope * Seabird's Beak * Seabird's Beak BC * Secluded Lava Lake * Shivering Sands * Sylvalum Searoad * West Cinderdunes Landmarks * Anvil Rock One * Badr Basin * Badr Stonebridge * Banshee Cave * Cavernous Abyss * Cauldros Threshold * Cleansing Spring * Delusians North Summit * Delusians South Summit * Hilal Meadow * North Hardheart Canyon * North Silent Sandsea * Northern Searoad * South Ciel Sandsea * South Cinderdunes * South Hardheart Canyon * South Silent Sandsea * Southern Searoad * West Ciel Sandsea Story Exclusive Landmark * Zu Pharg Interception Line Unexplored Territories * Abyss Reservoir * Behemoth's Shadows * Noctilucent Sphere Interior * Quay Hollows * Sandsprint Cavity Scenic Viewpoints * Arc Rock * Xanadu Overlook Miranium Deposits * FN Site 401 * FN Site 402 * FN Site 403 * FN Site 404 * FN Site 405 * FN Site 406 * FN Site 407 * FN Site 408 * FN Site 409 * FN Site 410 * FN Site 411 * FN Site 412 * FN Site 413 * FN Site 414 * FN Site 415 * FN Site 416 * FN Site 417 * FN Site 418 * FN Site 419 * FN Site 420 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyssal Sacrifole * Abyssal Unafulge * Ancient Coronid * Aquatic Visigel * Assault Barrager Zig * Assault Gunner Zig * Assault Launcher Zig * Avaricious Shrad * Awakened Liceor * Azure Blatta * Bismuth Oc-serv * Bismuth Xe-dom * Blind Scintimure * Border King Quo * Bright Scintimure * Callow Virago * Canyon Cantor * Canyon Jacul * Carnelian Forfex * Carrion Vivohast * Cave Cantor * Cave Xiphias * Ceres Petramand * Cerulean Arenatect * Chartreuse Blatta * Chieftain Ictus * Crane Turba * Creek Unafulge * Crystal Blatta * Dagger Pugilith * Darling Purgovent * Dazzling Liceor * Delft Turba * Diamond Blatta * Divine Liceor * Druid Papil * Dryland Unafulge * Echo Germivore * Endeavorer Adsecula * Enhanced Barrager Zig * Enhanced Launcher Zig * Evil Gerrid * Floating Unafulge * Frenzied Coronid * Giant Sacrifole * Glimmering Scintimure * Gloam Turba * Glowing Cinicula * Glowing Liceor * Grand Vivohast * Green Blatta * Green Lance Galdr * Green Master Galdr * Guardian Puge * Guardian Pugilith * Guise Blatta * Haoma Scirpo * Hazard Shrad * Hell Gerrid * Hermit Ictus * Highland Jacul * Howitzer Gunner Zig * Howitzer Launcher Zig * Hushed Murra * Iolite Forfex * Jade Jacul * Knight Puge * Knight Pugilith * Kvass Scirpo * Lake Sacrifole * Lake Visigel * Lantern Petramand * Lava Unafulge * Lazuli Forfex * Lethal Germivore * Lethal Unafulge * Lethal Vivohast * Little Caro * Lively Tersqual * Lofty Aetrygon * Luminous Puge * Lutetia Petramand * Macabre Aeviter * Macabre Gerrid * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Magna Galdr * Magus Papil * Marnuck Burster * Marnuck Commander (normal) * Marnuck Evildoer * Marnuck Firetrooper * Marnuck Loader * Marnuck Ruffian * Marnuck Slayer * Mega Sacrifole * Mighty Virago * Milsaadi Astran * Milsaadi Champion * Milsaadi Executioner * Milsaadi Herald * Milsaadi Hitman * Milsaadi Specter * Minion Potamus * Mirage Blatta * Molybdenum Xe-dom * Mountain Progen * Mountain Sylooth * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Rook Qmoeva * Native Ovis * Nectar Scirpo * Nether Virago * Niobium Oc-serv * Nomad Lepyx * Old Cervus * Palace King Qmoeva * Penetrator Adsecula * Plasma Duoguill * Platinum Blatta * Poisonous Caecus * Pollen Lepyx * Prankster Mephite * Prisoner Caro * Prone Commander * Prone Soldier * Prone Sorcerer * Prone Vix Alpha * Prone Vix Beta * Prone Vix Delta * Pyro Sacrifole * Quiet Murra * Recluse Cantor * Red Master Galdr * Reject Oc-serv * Rubidium Fal-swo * Saffron Arenatect * Sand Aeviter * Sand Caro * Sandy Sabula * Sapphire Forfex * Sapphire Visigel * Secret Germivore * Seeker Vigent * Servant Caro * Shadow Falsaxum * Shadow Germivore * Shaman Cervus * Skulker Germivore * Sky Aetrygon * Smalt Arenatect * Sorcerer Papil * Sparrow Adsecula * Spinel Forfex * Stainless Fal-swo * Statue Scintimure * Storm Caro * Strange Liceor * Strange Murra * Stream Jacul * Striker Qmoeva * Suppressor Queen Qmoeva * Survivor Germivore * Talon Queen Qmoeva * Tellurium Fal-swo * Tellurium Oc-serv * Territorial Sylooth * Thallium Fal-swo * Thallium Oc-serv * Thug Mephite * Titanium Oc-serv * Topaz Arenatect * Tranquil Blatta * Translucent Cinicula * True King Qmoeva * Turquoise Arenatect * Uncanny Murra * Villainous Caecus * Viridian Monoceros * Vulcan Barrager Zig * Vulcan Gunner Zig * Vulcan Launcher Zig * Wandering Ovis * War Kaizer Qmoeva * White Ovis * White Progen * Witch Papil * Wizard Papil * Young Unafulge Mission Exclusive Enemies * BLADE Trooper * Brutal Prone * Buoyant Pugilith * Cliff Galdr * Cunning Sylooth * Daunting Sylooth * De Ezich * Definian Guard * Definian Pawn * Dimnet Xiphias * Dolba the Wrecker * Drove Adsecula * Faded Nopopotamus * Gaff Pugilith * Galdr Raven * Gale Qmoeva * Gi Ziorde * Haze Milsaadi * Interfearence * Intra Monoceros * Jacul Ire * Jacul Rage * Lightning Strike * Marnuck Commander (Sylvalum) * Marnuck Hunter * Marnuck Soldier (Sylvalum) * Metal Puge * Milsaadi Fate * Milsaadi Fini * Mist Milsaadi * Nupopon Incarnate * Oc-serv Seivo * Rotund Caro * Sazon Caladar * SG002: Slenna * Soghu Caladar * Stout Caro * Stray Potamus * Subdued Arenatect * Trump Papil Story Exclusive Enemies * Caladar * Deva Caladar * Fal-swo * Galdr * Qmoeva Tyrants * Ahama, the Covetous * Ahama's Seidr * Albin, the Wicked Meddler * Ald, the Extravagant * Alexei, the Jade * Andrea, the Famished Hunter * Andrei, the Cunning * Anselm, the Triumphant * Antara, the Water Diviner * Asana, the Azure Star * Atreides, the Distinguished * Badul, the One-Eyed * Badul's Seidr * Behemoth, the Netherdweller * Berthold, the Blue-Eyed * Blaudolch, the Chalcedony * Brandys, the Spectral Light * Camille, the Immortal * Candelario, the Bronze * Clara, the Pure White * Daemon, the Undertaker * Damaged Zig * Dobromila, the Alluring * Du-rha, the Imprisoned * Enhanced Defense Seidr * Eustachio, the Eccentric * Feld, the Indigo-Clad * Florence, the Hell Maggot * Frontline Surveillance Zig (Waters) * Ga-uhl, the Precept-Keeper * Gesserith, the Wileworm * Giraffin, the Old Hand * Goliath, the Stronghold * High-Output Pugilith * Hiro, the Priceless * Ignit, the Ultimate Chaos * Lask, the Unscrupulous * Latis, the Bristle-Scaled * Laurencio, the Fog Bow * Leandro, the Sneering * Legato, the Sky Watcher * Lockhart, the Killer of Hope * Luxaar's Xern * Lyla, the Lustrous * Lyla's Galdr * Man'an, the Water Whisperer * Mikulas, the Keystone * Oc-serv, the Ancient * Pharsis, the Everqueen * Radovan, the Sky Baron * Ramus, the Supersonic * Ruth, the Shunner of Light * Sadar, the Unhinged * Sadar's Qmoeva * Stola, the Champion * Stola, the Unchained * Thaddaeus, the Ultramafic * Vorpall, the Sickle-Fanged * Xair, the Cerulean Walker (Waters) * Yune, the Ambusher * Zohan, the Thunderbolt Bosses * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg * Vasara * Wrothian Enacter * Wrothian Sneaker * Zu Pharg Squad Mission Exclusive Enemies * Da Dorde * Gi Bordo * Gu Galda * Zo Zongra Squad Mission Exclusive Tyrant * Phanatos, the Netherlord Collectibles * Sylvalum Collectopedia NPCs * Adelbert * Bobora * Dirk * Gi Ziorde * Grette * Jalolo * Kupee * Kuta * Martin * Nana * Nio * Nupopon * Phina * Popo * Tolba Wolfen * Wanana Gallery NoA-Sylvalum.jpg|Sylvalum Img sp-welcome13L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 06.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 10.png|Crossing a land-bridge XCX Exploration 21.png|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 01.jpg|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 02.jpg|An enemy in Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 03.jpg|Night in Sylvalum with the pink aurora Img field02 shiro 04.jpg|Sylvalum Sylvalumatnight.jpg|Sylvalum at Night Category:XCX Locations Category:Regions Category:Sylvalum